Siete de Oros
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: Toda ocasión especial requiere un regalo especial. Y el 40 aniversario de bodas de tus padres es algo que merece UN BUEN REGALO. Los hermanos Weasley saben esto muy bien.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Este fic va dedicado a toda mi peña, pero en especial a _**Sara Fénix Black** (autora de _"Los Merodeadores presentan") y _**Nacilme-Black** y **Nagini86** (creadoras de esa maravilla llamada _"Cantar es una ¿maldición?"_, **espero ver el final prontito, nenas**) __por ser este fic del mismo tipo que los suyos. Si queréis saber la canción del fic tendréis que esperar hasta el capítulo final. Sólo os diré esto: la canción habla de cariño y sacrificio (aunque le he cambiado la mayor parte de la letra para que quede mejor), tiene una letra conmovedora y también un ritmo muy alegre (muy al estilo de los protagonistas)._

_Después de todo esto, sólo me queda deciros que espero que disfrutéis y os riáis mucho.

* * *

_

**SIETE DE OROS**

**Capítulo 1: Buscando ideas.**

-Bien, ya estamos todos –dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

-Perfecto –repuso Bill dando una palmada-. La comida lleva encargada desde principios de año, las mesas están en el granero, enceradas y bien limpias, y los manteles y servilletas están en un estado impecable. Sólo nos queda repartir las invitaciones, que será unas semanas antes, y decidir qué vamos a hacer nosotros de especial para papá y mamá, y tenemos tres meses para ello. ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo?

Todos permanecieron en silencio más diez minutos, pensando y mirándose de reojo unos a otros. Una situación muy normal, ya que una pareja que celebraba sus bodas de rubí, o lo que es lo mismo, su 40 aniversario, merecía un detalle adecuado.

-¿Qué tal si les hacemos un buen regalo? –sugirió George gesticulando con las manos-. Por ejemplo, un coche nuevo…

-O un viaje a algún sitio exótico. ¿Os parece bien Brasil? –añadió su hermano gemelo.

-El viaje ya se lo regalamos hace tres años, Fred, y mejor que ni se nos ocurra lo del coche porque ya sabemos todos lo que pasó con el otro –Ron se puso rojísimo ante la réplica de Charlie, y más aún cuando sus otros hermanos lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, bueno, tranquilidad –Ron se agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar hacer desaparecer su sonrojo-. Vamos a ver… –se rascó la barbilla en tono pensativo- el otro día Hermione y yo fuimos a llevar a Jane y a Tony al cine, y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una pantalla muy grande y exponer en ella fotos viejas de cuando éramos pequeños. Si repasamos bien los rincones de la casa a lo mejor encontramos alguna que no recuerden o lo mismo algún dibujo nuestro.

-Conociendo a mamá, lo dudo –contestó Ginny-; la Madriguera nunca ha tenido una sola mota de polvo, así que es imposible que se le haya pasado por alto alguna foto fuera de sitio.

-Pues yo creo que no es mala idea –comentó Bill, para enorme satisfacción de Ron-. Aunque yo también añadiría unos detalles más a su idea. ¿Y si buscamos recuerdos de nuestros años de estudio? Trofeos, diplomas, qué se yo –dijo Bill.

-¿Y dónde está todo? –preguntó Fred.

-En el desván –contestó Ron.

Los seis hermanos no necesitaron decir nada; bastó una mirada para comprenderse, y en menos de un segundo todos subían por las escaleras. No tenían que preocuparse de hacer ruido; sólo estaban ellos en casa. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban con sus doce nietos en el Callejón Diagon, ya que se acercaba el nuevo curso y sentían una gran ilusión por hacer las compras con los niños, ya fueran a Hogwarts o no. Harry, Hermione, y las otras nueras de la familia habían decidido mantenerse aparte de los planes de los hermanos; sabían que querían que fuera una sorpresa, y se habían puesto de acuerdo para no preguntarles nada.

En menos de un minuto los seis Weasley estaban hurgando entre las cosas del desván y poniéndolas en orden nuevamente para que su madre no sospechara nada mientras ignoraban soberanamente los eternos gruñidos, arrastres de cadenas y golpetazos a las cañerías por parte del _ghoul_. Se repartieron del siguiente modo: Bill y Charlie buscaban entre las estanterías, Fred y George en los armarios y Ron y Ginny en los baúles y cajas (protestando porque había montones de ellas mientras que sólo había dos o tres estanterías y armarios en total). Como era de esperar no encontraron fotos, pero tampoco diplomas ni trofeos ni nada. Todos resoplaron decepcionados.

Sí encontraron, no obstante, otras cosas que despertaron muchos recuerdos en ellos: dos escobas de juguete de los gemelos (una de ellas rota), una _quaffle_ con un montón de remiendos (más de uno casi se echó a llorar cuando la vio), una vieja calabaza de Halloween que contaba cuentos de terror (todos rieron cuando Bill contó que él y Charlie se mearon en los pantalones de puro miedo una noche de tormenta), un desgastado osito de peluche (Ron palideció al recordar ocho patas peludas saliendo de él), varios muñecos de Ginny, revistas viejas sobre _quidditch_, mil y un tebeos, otros tantos libros infantiles y una carpeta cubierta de polvo.

-¿Qué es esto? –Ron, que era quien había encontrado la carpeta, la examinaba con atención y mucha curiosidad.

-¡Ahí va!-¡Ron, dame eso! –sin esperar a que se la diera, Charlie le quitó la carpeta a su hermano y la limpió completamente-. Oh, es genial… -su rostro brillaba de pura felicidad.

-¿Pero qué es? –preguntó Ginny.

Todos se hallaban mirando expectantes a Charlie y ansiando una respuesta, pero éste los ignoraba y daba saltos de alegría mientras abrazaba y besaba la carpeta como si fuera una reliquia milenaria.

-¡Por favor, tío, para ya! –Fred cogió a su hermano por los hombros y lo zamarreó para que parara-. ¡Habla de una vez, que nos tienes en ascuas!

-Sí, sí, vale –Charlie logró calmarse por fin, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa de adoración-. Veréis, durante un par de años en los que estuve en Rumania me dio por hacer esto… -apoyó la carpeta en una mesa y la abrió para mostrar un montón de hojas de papel amarillentas.

-¿Poemas de amor? –preguntaron George y Ron burlonamente cogiendo un par de hojas y examinándolas.

-No. Canciones –replicó Charlie sin inmutarse.

-¿Las compusiste tú? –Ginny miraba a su hermano asombrada.

-No, mis compañeros y yo nos las enseñábamos unos a otros, y con diccionarios y un poco de ayuda de ellos traduje las letras al inglés, y además lo hice de tal modo que conservaran el mismo sentido y se adaptasen al ritmo. Estaban en un montón de idiomas, la mayor parte de ellas en español, pero también las había en francés, alemán, italiano, ruso y hasta algunas en japonés. Nos lo pasábamos en grande cantándolas cada uno en un idioma distinto y cambiándoles las letras… -de pronto Charlie se puso serio-. Esperad un momento, dadme todas las hojas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bill mientras los demás le devolvían los folios.

-Como no hemos podido encontrar nada, se me ha ocurrido otra cosa… Por favor, tiene que estar aquí –Charlie empezó a pasar las hojas frenéticamente tras lanzarles una fugaz mirada a los títulos-. No, no es ésta… Ésta tampoco… Que aparezca, que aparezca… ¡Sí, aquí está! –sacó una hoja del montón con aire triunfal.

Los demás se acercaron a mirar. Aparentemente aquella hoja estaba tan amarillenta como las demás, más que las otras incluso, y además la letra con la que estaba escrita era pequeña, apretada y casi ilegible.

-¿Qué tiene de especial esa hoja? –preguntó Ginny.

-No es la hoja, es la canción. Vamos todos a la habitación otra vez –Charlie guardó las otras canciones, cerró la carpeta y se fue escaleras abajo con la hoja dejando atrás a los demás. Éstos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y decidieron seguirle.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Charlie estaba sentado sobre una silla, leyendo la hoja y casi a punto de llorar de la emoción. Alzó la mirada y vio a sus hermanos entrar.

-¡Rápido, el último que cierre la puerta y que le eche un hechizo para que no se abra y otro insonorizador a la habitación! –ordenó sin moverse de la silla.

-Como desee su Majestad –gruñeron los gemelos, que fueron los últimos en entrar y tuvieron que cerrar la puerta y echar aquellos encantamientos.

-¿Vas a explicarnos ahora lo que pasa? –Ron empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Y además,-¿a qué vienen los hechizos que nos has obligado a echar? –añadió Fred.

-Vale, os lo diré, pero primero sentaos –todos se acomodaron sobre las camas-. Las hojas no sólo tienen las letras traducidas, sino que también las hechicé para que cada vez que las tocase con la varita sonara la música con la traducción de la letra. Espero que siga funcionando… -tocó la hoja con la varita mientras cruzaba los dedos a la espalda.

En un principio no ocurrió nada, pero de repente sonó una música de trompetas acompañada de una batería que asustó a todos. Se oyó un "_¡Oh, yeah!_" procedente de la voz del cantante. Se unieron a la música un saxofón y varias guitarras, y los gemelos no pudieron evitar ponerse a pie y empezar a bailar haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos.

-¡Vosotros dos, dejad de hacer el ganso y prestad atención a la letra! –protestó Charlie.

Fueron necesarias dos collejas por parte de Ron (quien no dudó en sacarle el máximo partido a aquella oportunidad entre un millón) para que se estuvieran quietos. Segundos después el cantante comenzó su recital, y a medida que cantaba los Weasley se quedaron paralizados e hipnotizados por la canción, que duró un poco más de cinco minutos. Cuando las últimas notas desaparecieron en el aire todos tenían cara de haber tocado el cielo.

-¿Qué os parece? –Charlie sonreía ampliamente al ver a sus hermanos en aquel éxtasis musical.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí a los ojos, y después a Charlie. Una misma palabra salió de las cinco bocas:

-Maravillosa.


End file.
